Savage Nights and Mischievous Delights
by MeBeKiki
Summary: Nick Wilde, Judy Hopper's sassy and sexy partner in stopping crime, approaches her after work hours with a proposition she finds difficult to refuse. Will she fight her instincts and reject him, or submit to her desires and give him what they BOTH desperately want? {Nick x Judy, NSFW, oneshot}


**A/N: Your girl just finished watching Zootopia, and it was AMAZING. I feel a bit upset that I didn't watch it sooner. I won't lie, I was a bit disappointed at the lack of Judy/Nick smut pieces. So of course I had to take matters into my own hands (since that's what I do best) and write my own. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Savage Nights and Mischievous Delights_

»°«

"Nick? Nick!" Judy called out, her tiny feet padding against the tile floor. It was dark outside, most of the officers had left with the exception of a few that were working night shifts, including Chief Bogo. After a long day of capturing criminals and sending warrants for arrest, it was time for Judy and her sly best friend and partner in crime (or stopping crime) to head to their respective homes.

"Nick!" She called out again, her ears slumping when she received no reply. She looked around the empty department, clueless as to where he could be. Just as she was about to call him on her cellphone, a hand shot out and pulled a tuft of her fur into the bathroom.

Yelping, Judy immediately smacked the hand off of her body, grabbed it, and with a surprising surge of strength, slammed the body of its aggressor into the ground. She looked at the face of the culprit to give him a livid stare and found that it was…

"Nick?" She repeated dumbly.

"You're really living up to your name aren't ya, dumb bunny?" He asked tauntingly, giving her that mischievous smile she secretly adored.

"What are you doing in here? It's time to clock out!"

"No _duh_ ," he rolled his eyes, pushing her hand off of him gently before he stood up. "And what else would I be doing in a _bathroom_?"

"B-bathroom!" Her ears perked up immediately, "This is the boy's bathroom!"

"Yeah. And the sky is blue, and the grass is green." He walked past her, his long, fluffy tail gently smacking her torso. She blushed, swiping at it.

"I'm not allowed to be in here." She elaborated, glaring at his snide remarks.

"Rules are meant to be broken darling, if they weren't you'd still be on that stupid farm harvesting carrots with your parents, while I make $200 a day hustling chumps into buying those good ole popsicle sticks."

"You never did your time for that tax evasion by the way." She muttered, glaring at Nick for bring up his past delinquencies.

"And now I work for the force. Whatcha gonna do about it anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Why'd you drag me in here?"

"Because you were looking for me. And everyone knows that your detective skills aren't top notch, so I saved you the trouble of having to actually find me." He chuckled at her peeved expression.

"Shut it fox, you'd be dead without me so don't act all high and mighty. You could've just left the bathroom and came to me instead of pulling me in here."

"Well… I was waiting for you." He said vaguely, a predatory smile emerging on his face as he took a few steps closer to her.

As her partner and close friend, Judy trusted in Nick and admired him for his value in the ZPD, but at the moment she was feeling a bit nervous with the way he was acting towards her. Sly, suave, and scintillating were all adjectives that could accurately describe Nick, but as of late their usual banter had taken a turn in a more lecherous direction.

She wouldn't lie to herself. Her thoughts on foxes had changed drastically from what they were over ten years ago, when Gideon had left a nasty slash across her face for defending her friends. After they became companions Nick had never done anything to raise a red flag. She almost wished she had her fox repellant with her…

"Why would you be waiting for me?" She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to keep up her sassy and valiant front to deter him from whatever he was thinking. But he wasn't budging.

He reached out for her again, and she was ready to send a foot to his groin if need be, but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She froze, not sure of how to react or feel about the gentle touch.

"What's wrong, funny bunny?" He cooed, stroking the fur on the back of her head. "You act like I've never hugged you before, or put my arm around your waist."

Reluctantly, Judy brought her arms up and returned the embrace.

"What the hell are you up to fox…" She asked suspiciously, trying not to inhale too much of his cologne.

"You haven't caught on, dumb bunny?" His hands trailed down to her tail, which he gave a light pinch.

She squealed, pushing him to the ground and reaching into her vest, pulling out her pepper spray.

She pointed it at him menacingly, feeling slightly satisfied when he cowered in fear.

"I never pegged you for a pervert."

"Hmm?" He stood up, knocking the spray out of her hand, which was now shaking. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like you were going to use it on me. You love me, you know you do."

"Sure, when you aren't getting on my nerves."

"No, you still love me, even then." He insisted, giving her a charming smile.

"What's it to you?" She huffed, clearly embarrassed with where the conversation was headed. As if the other officers didn't tease her enough about secretly being in love with Nick. Now he was gonna join in on the fun too? She _did_ love him, whether it was romantically or platonically, she wanted him in her life either way.

"I see the way you look at me, funny bunny. I know that you want me." He purred, cupping her cheek.

"I – I…!" She stammered, her cheeks completely red from his not-so-inaccurate accusation.

"And who would I be to deny myself _this_?" He said, gesturing down to the rest of her petite frame. "You're just so damn cute…"

Her ears twitched.

"You know how I feel when another species calls me cute."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist once more.

"Who am I kidding? I don't have time for formalities with you. It's not my style. Not _our_ style. If you're as smart as you say, you should know what I'm… insinuating here. Why don't we get frisky? Right here. Right now." He pressed his forehead against hers.

This was certainly an acceleration from their professionalism at work and friendship outside of the department.

"Excuse me?" She asked, though she wasn't completely ignorant to the idea.

"You really are stupid, aren't ya?" He shook his head playfully, "I know a thing or two about your kind. Growin' carrots isn't all you're good for… Didn't you say that you guys were _really_ good at multiplying?"

"So what?" She shrugged, her eyes drifting down to his arms, which were slyly making their way over to her tail again.

"It's your niche in society."

"Our niche?"

"Niche. The way an organism fits into an ecological community or ecosystem. Haven't you studied ecology? It's basic biology…" He mocked the tone she used whenever she went off on a tangent about a particular topic she knew a lot about.

"Yeah, I know that, but what does it have to do with… with this?" She asked softly, still trying to find a way to ease out of this situation.

"Just like us predators _naturally_ have animalistic urges to be savage… don't you funny bunnies have a robust sex drive?" He grinned at her flustered expression.

"Ah! Nick!" She smacked him on the chest, but he didn't flinch since it lacked the force and intent to harm as her last attacks on him did. "Yeah, maybe we do, but for _other bunnies_! So can you stop acting like a pervert now!?"

He shrugged, jealousy flashing his features for less than a split second at the thought of Judy starting a family of 300 kids with a male bunny.

"Like I said darling, rules are meant to be broken. I'm not a bunny, but you fell for me anyway, and by the way…" He leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I don't need night howler to go savage for you, baby."

He pulled away, giving her that signature smirk that would make any lady go weak to the knees, and before she knew it she was being pressed against the wall.

"We can't do this… If Chief Bogo catches us we'll be fired…"

"Heh. Why would he fire two of his most talented and unique officers in this joint?" Nick shrugged nonchalantly, casually unzipping his partner's vest. "Besides… I've been wanting to see what you've been hiding underneath here."

"Nick, please…" Judy closed her eyes, trying to hold in blissful moans when he finally exposed chest, his fingers dancing within her fur to squeeze the soft and supple flesh underneath.

"He's had his suspicions about us. He won't be too surprised." Nick said before he pressed his lips to her neck, planting kisses as he continued to grope her body and elicit sighs and gasps of pleasure that she was trying desperately to withhold.

Finally he came up to her face, wanting to give those pretty pink lips a kiss, but was met with a stubborn scowl.

"Stop it Nick." She commanded in her 'serious voice,' which Nick never took seriously. "This is unprofessional."

"Hmm…" He feigned being in deep thought, "Sounds to me like you're afraid." He smiled again when she glared at him indignantly.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

This was one of the things he loved about Judy. After years of being ostracized because of her size, she refused to believe that there was something to be fearful of, something that she couldn't do. And, like the idiot he knew she was, she fell right into his trap.

"Prove it then." He said, trying to rid his voice of the excitement of finally making her his.

Without another word she crashed her lips against his, earning a surprised grunt in return as his hands found their way around her waist again. It didn't matter that they were in a bathroom late at night, not bothering to find a more discreet place to continue their sinful actions. He grabbed onto her toned, plushy legs, hiking them up so they were wrapped around his waist and he used his long tail to pull her body closer to his. He couldn't act like the sexual tension between them was one-sided.

He wanted her. And this was a moment he had been waiting for ever since they duped Bellwether into admitting she was behind the spike in 'savage' attacks performed by predatory animals.

She moaned and clawed at the fur on the back of his head, a more primal instinct slowly unraveling as they continued their steamy affair. When she was younger she focused on being a kid, and never letting go of her dreams. Once she finally achieved those dreams as a woman, she focused on doing her best at her job. Now here she was with Nick Wilde, and all she could focus on was making up for lost time, unleashing the urges she had suppressed when it came to him…

If he already knew how she felt, what was the harm?

She undid his belt buckle, her hand grazing against his stiff package.

He purred, shivering with pleasure at the contact.

"You sure don't waste time, do you?"

"Do you?" She asked teasingly.

In response he squeezed her nipples, leaning down to suck on them while looking her directly in the eyes. She finally gave him the moans he was looking for, breaking their contact and looking up to the ceiling as she tried to hold onto the bit of rationality that was slipping while she lost more and more of her sanity as her lover continued to pleasure her.

Once she had enough she pushed him off of her and finished pulling his pants down, grabbing his member and pressing it against her opening.

"Darling?" He questioned skeptically. "I know you're probably new to this but it isn't all that fun without a little foreplay." He slid two fingers into her, closing his eyes as he maneuvered through her moist slickness.

"No…" Judy moaned, her hips slowly moving to the sensuous rhythm he made with his hand, "We can't wait…" She was too worried about their moment being ruined. She could imagine an officer in desperate need of a piss bursting into the bathroom to see a tiny fox and an even smaller rabbit engaging in lewd activities. Nick didn't think too much of the consequences, but she did. However, she was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place, and despite the wrongness of it all, she liked it.

"Fine." Nick grumbled, laying her down on the floor as he got himself into position. "But just know that I don't do 'gentle.'"

"Hmph." Judy spread her legs, exposing her lower region to him, her mind flashing back to all the physically draining assignments they had been sent on ever since he joined the force. "Neither do I."

He raised an eyebrow, smirking as he entered her swiftly and mercilessly, enjoying the look of shock that crossed her pretty features.

She let out a startled shriek, which was immediately muffled by Nick's hand as he started pumping himself in and out of her. With each thrust her body jolted, not at all used to the feeling of having someone else inside her, and not at all ready for how fast he was moving – or trying to at least. He grunted at how tight he was. It felt good. Very good, and he couldn't help but moan as well as she adjusted to his size.

Soon his hand was off of her mouth, allowing her to mew and let out pleasured cries, her hips soon moving once more to match his thrusts and draw more of him into her.

"Oh yes…" She gasped when he pawed at her breasts once more.

She opened her eyes when she felt him slowing down, losing himself in the feeling of her essence.

"Don't you dare stop." She warned him, causing him to open his eyes and increase his pace, going even faster than before.

"If you insist…" He growled, giving her a territorial grin and pinning her arms to the ground as he fucked her mercilessly.

Soon they quickly forgot about what they were doing and where they were doing it, both of them letting out passionate cries as sweat rolled off of their bodies.

"You… love… me!" He said, panting, making each thrust harder than the last.

Judy's eyes were shut tight and she relished in the sensations he was causing.

"Say it." He commanded.

"I love you…" She said softly through her moans and cries.

"Louder." He said, reaching behind to pinch her tail.

"Ah!" She winced, "I love you!"

He pressed his lips against her neck again, his tongue swirling into her fur.

"Louder." His teeth grazed against her flesh.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, craving that one moment of ecstasy that would outshine the rest…

With a couple of more thrusts and his fingers strategically rubbing against her clit, her back arched as indescribably pleasure rushed through her body, and only a few seconds afterwards, he released himself into her as well.

He then collapsed onto her body, breathing harder than he ever had before.

"By the way…" He murmured, waiting a few moments to catch his breath. "I guess I should tell ya that I love you too…"

Judy's eyes lazily trailed down to look at his head, which was buried in her chest.

"You think I don't know that by now, fox?" She asked sarcastically.

He looked up at her, chuckling.

"Heh. Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox." She replied.

He gave her a smile, this one was genuine and made her heart race and cheeks blush.

He leaned in and gave her an affectionate kiss that lacked the impatience and urgency of the first.

"I knew you were the one for me… Ever since you dragged me along to help you find Mr. Otterton…" He said drowsily.

She shook her head, grabbing him by the shoulders to stir him from falling asleep on her when the door was quickly opened.

" **OFFICER HOPPS! OFFICER WILDE!** " A deep and startled voice bellowed into the room.

Nick immediately pulled himself out of Judy, scrambling to find his pants while Judy, struck with fear, grabbed her vest and flung it across her chest sloppily, trying to hide up as much of her body as possible.

"Ch-Chief Bogo!" She said, shame washing over her while her superior stared at both of them, seemingly enraged by what he had just witnessed.

There was an awkward silence before Nick decided to try and say something to break the ice, but Chief Bogo beat him to it. To their surprise, he started laughing heartily, looking at both of them with an amused expression.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." He said, shaking his head.

 **FIN**


End file.
